ODN Tech Program
The Orange Defense Network Tech Program is an automated system that will pair you with buyers or sellers. 1 Slot Tech Deals are the only type of tech deals this system uses. You will enter some basic information, such as Ruler Name, if you are a buyer or a seller, and your alliance affiliation. After that, the wait can be a few hours to a few days for the system to pair you with some other nations. This article will tell you everything you will need to know using this program, all the way from the basics. Important Information: If a buyer or seller goes inactive, we are not responsible. We cannot do anything about it. Tech deals sometimes fall through, it is just life. DO NOT REQUEST more slots then you already have. Even if you have 3 open slots, with a 4th slot expiring tomorrow, do not request 4 slots. You can wait until tomorrow and submit another request for an additional slot. Requesting more slots then you currently have open could result in a warning or ban from the program. ''' '''If the slots of your buyer/seller are full. Just wait until his next slot expires. Hopefully you will not run into those problems though. Announcements/Patches 11/25/09: Program starts beta testing on http://cn-heroicdisaster.com/. 11/26/09: Some bug fixes and look changes. The Basics Technology becomes radically expensive the more you have. For this reason, older nation who have a lot of technology have much more expensive tech costs, than a small nation with around 0 technology. (For example, I have 2,386.04 technology. It costs me $358,882.99 to buy one level of technology). If you have 0 technology, it should cost you $10,000 per level. Older nations usually will buy technology from younger nations at rate of 3 million for 100 technology or 1.5 million for 50 technology. There are many different kinds of tech deals. The most popular kinds of tech deals are 1 Slot Tech Deals and Tech Circles. This program uses 1 Slot Tech Deals, so we will just be focusing on that. 1 Slot Tech Deals 1 Slot Tech Deals are the most common kind of tech deal. They occur between one buyer and one seller. They use 1 Slot, as the name indicates, and they last 30 days. First, the buyer sends the seller 3 million. Before the seller does anything with the money, if he does not have 50 tech, he should buy only 50 tech. Keep track of how much it just cost to buy that 50 tech. (Example: You have 3 million, after you buy the 50 tech, you now have 2.3 million, so the 50 tech cost you 700k.) Save that amount of money, so you can buy another 50 tech later. The reason you do not just want to buy 100 tech all at once is because it is much cheaper to buy 50, then send it and then buy another 50. Use the money left over from the tech deal, to buy infrastructure. After you receive the 3 million, you must wait 10 days for the aid slot to expire. After 10 days, you will send the buyer 50 tech. After he accepts the aid, buy another 50 tech. Wait another 10 days for the aid slot to expire, and then send the second batch of 50 tech. Small nations can do up to 5 of these deals at a time with a Foreign Aid Ministry. (4 without a Foreign Aid Ministry.) Remember, if you sell technology you should only have 50 technology at a time, and you should purchase the first 50 technology from 0 in the following small chunks: 4.5 / 10 / 10 / 5 / 10 / 10 / 0.5 The ODN Tech Program The ODN Tech Program is an automated matching system coded by one of our own, eZe. The program will automatically match you with buyers/sellers. The matching process can take anywhere from a few hours to a few days depending on the current supply of buyers/sellers. Using it is pretty self explanatory, but here are instructions on using it. 1. Go to http://cn-heroicdisaster.com/ 2. The first thing you will see is the request form, put in your ruler name, and then your alliance. If you are ODN, simply put in ODN or Orange Defense Network. If you are a foreign seller, please put in your entire alliance name. (We are currently not accepting foreign buyers.) 3. Select if you are buying or selling technology. 4. Select how many slots you wish to sell/buy with. If you only have 3 slots open at the moment, do not put anymore then 3 slots. '''Even if your 4th slot expires tomorrow, you may only put down three. You can apply for 3 slots, and then come back two days later and apply for 1 or 2 more. 5. Click Submit. 6. You now must wait. Come back in a few hours and click "Click here to search for your assigned sellers/buyers." Search for your '''exact ruler name. 7. If you have been assigned and you are a buyer, send out your money to all your sellers. If you are a seller, you can PM your buyers just to make sure they know who to send the money to. 8. If you have not been assigned, check back either twice or once a day. 9. If you have any problems technical wise or questions, you can PM the administrators. Category:Programs Category:Orange Defense Network